Seven Minutes in Heaven
by GotenXTrunks
Summary: Goten has a great idea to get Trunks to kiss him with out Trunks knowing it's him. But is taken by surprises. Hope you love it.


**Reader beware, this is a yaio story and if you don't know what that means then don't read it. It is a Fluffy and it has some may say a hint of lime. If I had to rate it, it would be a pg14 or maybe pg13. But still reader beware!!!!! I do not own DBZ and or eny thing like that so for the people how do just remember I only Wright about the DBZ carters be case you made them so eresitabl. Oh and this may have a little cersing in it, I realy don't remeber. So enjoy!!!! Oh ya pleze tell me what you think. Fill free to rewrite my story and inprove it the way you think best just make sher you send it e-mail it to me you can put it on your fanfiction aslong as you give me some cred for the idea, I can be reched at bug_ and make sher you lable the e-mail fanfiction. Thanks!!!!!**

**Seven Minutes in Heaven **

**Trunks pov**

It was just like any normal day at school, as I walk through the hallways. Just as I notice Goten was wearing the shirt that I got him on his 15th some reason he looked extra special today. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I could just feel it. He walks up to me and says "Trunks do you want to come to my party tonight, all the guy's are going to be there, maybe a few girls too ^_^ ." I thought to my self as he spooked tows words and my hart flew to the skis as he stared at me with tows sparkling eyes. Yes Chibi I would like that very much. Trying not to show my deep feelings I have for him. "Grate he said in reply with a smile only Goten could make as we rushed to 6th period". I kept staring at him as I thought to my self of how angels must have shaped his face. I don't know how long I have felt this way about Goten but it felt right to think these thoughts of Goten and how a cute couple we would make. But I could never tell him how I fell because it might tear us apart if he rejected me. I could not bear not haven Goten in my life , my Goten.... my Goten...my loving Goten....no one will take my Goten away from me.

**Goten pov**

I was wondering the halls as I looked for Trunks. As I spotted him just staring at me as I walked up to him. I asked him if he wonted to go to my party. I laughed secretly in my head, because he has no idea way I am throwing the party in the first place. The whole porpoise was to get him to my house and show him a good time "u" if you know what I mean. As he looks at me with his Safire eyes filled with joy, as he said that he would like that. As he said that I smiled with glee. He's going to be in for the ride of his live. As the bell rang we headed to our 6th period class. On our way there I could not help but wonder how the whole school knows how I fell about Trunks but him being so blindsided about it. I know he feels the same for me as I do about him.... at lest I think so. Thank God the other boys where wiling to help me with my plan to tell Trunks how I truly fell about him. The only thing I have to do in return is get some beer at the party. And thank God the kids at this school don't judge you for being gay, like kids do at other schools; here they don't care because there more opened minded. I mean I am not gay I am just in love with my best friend who happens to be a guy, I don't love him for his gender but for who he is......my friend......my best friend......my love.

**Trunks pov**

As we sat in class I could here my father's voce telling me about mates. /Flash back/ Now boy I am going to tell you this only once and you better pay attention or you will mess out on my great words of wisdom, he said with a smirk, "man my dad really thinks he's all knowing and that the world would not move with out him welling it to." Now this is the talk you will need all your life. What I am going to tell you is about the mating processes. I looked at him with shock. Boy don't you dare look as if you just saw me wearing your mom's brawl. Now listen! You make sure you get it right the first time because you mite not get a second chance. And when you think you have found the one you must mark you mate. WHAT!!! How do you do that? You will know in time boy, trust your instincts. They'll never lie to you. I could not believe what I was hearing from my father and me just turning 16 not to long ago. I bet you are wondering why I told you this..........well I see you have an eye out for kakerot's youngest brat. I blushed as he said that and yelled "HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT" well he said as a grate big smirk covered his face completely, your Ki keeps rising up and down when he comes over and when some one says his name, Plus you basically hang all over him when he comes over. That's not true, I say in protest. What ever boy it's your life, do as you please I don't care I just thought you would like to know./END of Flash back/ as I stair at Goten in front of me, as he sleeps on his desk, I think to my self "how cute! He's sleeping like a baby. But I wonder how he gets away with sleeping in class like this, oh how cares as long as I can watch my love enjoying himself as he smiles in his sleep. Hmm I wonder what he's dreaming about?

**Goten pov**

I was sleeping heavenly in my dreams. As I see Trunks standing in front of me as we where in a white cloudy area with sparkles of pink and lime green falling on us. Trunks holds me in his embracing arms. As he says I love you Chibi and there is nothing that will stop that. I blush as I tell him that I love him too!! He smiles and hugs me titer, as I look up from his chest I see his eyes filled with love and a hit of lust. I blush as I creep up to his ear and wispier to him, I know what you need. As I say that he lifts up my chin to his eye level, as I star in his eyes I see a shocking expression in them with even more love and lust. He leans in closer to me with his noise only an inch away. But his face still getting closer as he comes in for the kill. We kissed passionately for the first time. I felt his lips part open just a crake as do mine. We swamped saliva with are battling tugs, it was so deeply enjoying for both of us. And then all of a sudden all of our cloths where gone and we where in bed just getting ready for are first time of ever having sex. And I ask what we do now, as he replied "let me make all of your wildest dreams come true. I giggled with joy and passion, at that moment I ripped out the biggest fart I had ever herd. I turn away as I hear Trunks voice full of play full anger as he laughs and says oh your talking shit behind my back already and we havened even done anything. At that I laugh and wake up. I looked at my desk comply covered in drool and then I look down to see my pants. OH SHIT, I said loudly in thought. My pans are wet, not another wet dream. Dam it all to hell; I can't believe this happened at school.

**Trunks pov**

I looked up from my school work to see Chibi scared out of his mind. Chibi what's wrong!! Did you have a bad dream? No he replied with a happy expression on his face "it was a rely rely good dream" he said. But his face changed turned back into a worry look that made my hart fall to the floor heavy with pane of knowing that my Goten was scared of something. And then a horrible idea seeped into my mind, Did some one tell him my deepest darkest secret!! Is that why he's so scarred?... no that can't be because I have tolled no one how I felt about him. Goten what's wrong? I said. Well I.....I....I kind of had a wet dream; he said embarrassed to admit it. Oh my God at that moment I go hot under the color. Hay ....Goten. Ya, he said. I have an idea that will make it to where you don't get embarrassed. What? How? He said with a curious look on his face. Well..... We could ask to go to the bathroom and I will swap pants with you. Since I can handle the embarrassment. Wow trunks you would rely do that for me, he said. Yes Chibi... I would do any thing for you because I love you; I said with my eyes half shut. Oh crap I can't believe the words that just came out of my mouth. His eyes go big for a second as he said " I love you to Trunks, Isn't it great how two friends can say that with out making things weird" uu....u Ya, I said to him in surprised, good he didn't catch that. After swapping pants I looked down and "Oh My God, I can't believe it, I'm going to put this in my shrine of Goten!!!" I thought to my self. ^.^ ^.^

**Goten pov**

The last period bell rang and we where off headed home to get ready for the party. As I got things ready for the night I started thinking about what Trunks did for me, and the way he said that he loved me, it was as if he mint it for a lover. I side for a moment as I thought to my self, I hope Trunks likes the party because if he doesn't it will be harder for me to tell him or at show how I fell.

**Trunks pov**

As I was in my room getting ready for the party my mind started wondering off into a trance. I found my self thinking about Goten and how he said, " It's it great how two friends can say that with out making things weird" it was as if he was trying to tell me some thing with his eyes when he said that. Oh Goten, how I love you so, if only we could be together forever, I would love you with so much passion and show it to you with kisses and letting you have your wicked way with me, filling your every desire at the same time you filling mine. My desire is for you to love me and show it in some way. "Trrr-uuun-ks, someone said in a singly sonly voice. Trunks the voice said agene in the same tone. Are you ready to go." It was Goten, as I looked arrowed my room for him some thing caught my eyes from my window, and there he was, gests as cute as ever. Hay Trunks are you ready or what? he said with a smile. Ok Goten I'm ready. I say in reply, as we flew out my window to go to his house. So Goten, What's the party for? I asked him. He said nothing for a minuet, then said "you will have to find out for your self," he said with a smile.

**Goten pov**

It was getting late and the party was all ready for my Trunks, every body was their but him. So I decided to go get him, no body will know that I was gone because most of them where already drunk. I'm so glad my parents went on a 2nd honeymoon because they would have freaked out and be pest at this party. Well letting my mind wonder off on it's own I headed to Trunks' house, just to find him staring in to space. Trrr-uuun-ks I yelled in a singly song voce, Trunks I yelled again. He looked around the room just to find me out side his window. As his eye met mine a joy of hope filled me, as I thought, maybe just maybe this will work. as we fly off I here him say " so Goten, what's the party for," as he said that my hart and berth froze. I had no Idea what to say, if he knew what I was planning he would not come. Then I said "you will have to find out for self", Then I smiled, he seemed to be satisfied. As we got to my house we sat down and started hanging out. And some boy walked and said," Hay how wants to play seven mines in heaven?" Not me I said, as I thought "Yes all according to plan". Trunks looked at me and said "Oh come on Goten, you will probably get to kiss a pretty girl!" I thought to my self, "No not a pretty girl, but a pretty boy, a very pretty boy." Ok I said, only if you play too.

**Trunks pov**

I look at Goten and see a smile on his face, a smile that tells me he's up to something. I thought "He's probably going to get one of those rely ugly girls to kiss me, Oh well." Ya, I guess I will. How will go first? I ask. Goten looks at me again with the same expiation, You can go first he said. Oh n....no I'm good, you and go first Goten. Oh I insist he said. Ok I say with a look of worry. Ok said the boy that had come up to us, put this on, he puts a blind fold on me as he asked if there is any one I was interested in. Oh I don't know surprise me I say with a smirk on my face, trying not to let them know how I rely wonted to kiss. For some reason he takes me upstairs to a closet in someone's room, all I could tell is that the room smells of lotion and sweat . For some reason I started to get a hard on. Wow, said the boy with shacked, you must be rely exited about this, is it your first time kissing someone, Y..y...ya, I said lying to the boy. I can tell he seas, well I will go get someone random for you, I hope you like how I pick he said with a little laugh in his voice. I watted there for a wile then it just hit me, this smell is the smell of Goten every day before he comes to my house. Could it be that Goten planed for me to be in his room, at that thought I got out of the Closet.

**Goten pov**

Ok Goten the boy said, he's ready. As I walk up to my room I here romantic music coming from a crake in my door. I walk in to see a naked Trunks laying on my bed. "Hay there LOVE, he said with a devils look on his face and haft shut eyes. You know Chibi, you should plan your plans out more carefully or they may surprise you." I just look at him in shock, I began to blush at the site of his rely big hard on. I look at him as if I don't know what he was talking about as I say, What do you mean, tiring to sound sexy. He starts looking at me with tows Safire eyes that are to die for, as he said "you know what I mean love now get your fine ass over here and give me a kiss." I walk over to him as I raze one lag over his waste, as I'm sitting on his abs I leaned over nose touching nose and stare in his eyes, all I see is love with a hint lust. I whisper in his ear "I know what you need." He life's up my chin and puts my eyes in front of his, as I stare into his darkened pool eyes I see even more love and lust. He looks at me and said I'll always I love you Chibi and there is nothing that will stop that. I look at him in surprise, thinking that he must have been reading my mind when I was sleeping in class today. I look at Trunks and ask "are you ready", he looks and seas yes, but I don't know what to do, do you? I shook my head no, as I whisper in his ear "I'm willing to try." Trunks looks at me and whispers back "I am if you are. I start taking my close off as we toke are first kiss, passionately are tugs fighting for control over the other ones mouth. The Pelzer in that one kiss, both enjoying the taste of each other, as it fells us with electric fire threw are vanes.

**Trunks pov**

I brake the kiss and we start berthing heavy and I looked at Goten and said, Chibi you've felled all my senses and pleasers except for one, he looks up at me being sexy as he said "and what would that one be." He stares at me as I say, "Chibi I give my self to you, I wont you to have your way with me. As I said that he starts kissing me all over, first at my neck and working his way down to my nipples that had just gone hared, as he sucks on them I monde with Pelzer, and with that monde it made him come up for a kiss. We kiss for a wile as are instincts started to kick in, I stared at him as I brake the kiss for the second time. As wispier in his ear," can I keep you." As he whispers back "always and forever", and at that are instincts took complete control as we start sucking on each others neck and then at the same time we bit down trying to drawl blood, at that we let go. We started lapping each others blood and a wired filling ran threw us, I could felt what Goten feels as he dose me, we where creating a blood bond that only we were able to do. As I thought to my self "now we belong to each other for the rest of eternity, as if it was transmitted to Goten's brain, I here him reply in my head "yes you're the one I've been searching for."


End file.
